<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar Faces by EliteDelieght</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658739">Familiar Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght'>EliteDelieght</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reunions, its an au where una actually survived the fire but caleb didnt know oops!!!, small world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a familiar face from Caleb's past makes an appearance, Beau finds herself caught in the middle of the reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett &amp; Caleb Widogast, Una Ermendrud &amp; Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiar Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Qaurantine Fic 2020 ayyy</p><p>So I don't actually write solo fic where often but this au idea hit me like a bus and i had to write it. I'm really interested in any feedback, positive or constructive!! Thanks for giving my little blob a shot (:</p><p>HUGE shout out to @tamilprongspotter for being the most amazing editor, even tho he knows nothing about Critical Role. Id die for him. </p><p>-Elai</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The town they found themselves in was small, more of a road lined with leaning buildings than an actual town. Thick torrents of rain soaked through their cloaks and caused their boots to stick in the mud. It had been pouring for at least an hour, significantly slowing their speed as they wound down the coast of Xhorhas and the Empire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as there's an inn, it'll do." Fjord grumbled from his place at the front of the cart. A chorus of sullen agreement went up behind him, even Jester's usually cheery voice weighed down by the oppressive weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, one of the larger buildings boasted a sign that advertised rooms and hot food. The windows were lit warmly from within, acting as a lighthouse in the darkness of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank fuck." Beau groaned, swinging down from the horse's saddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beau, Nott, why don't you secure us a room while we look for the stable?" Caduceus hummed, smiling kindly through the pink hair plastered to his face. "Shouldn't take too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ja, the sooner the better." Caleb huddled closer to the firbolg, as though hoping his hulking form might block the worst of the wind and rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did your drying charms stick to your books, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cayyy-leb</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Jester asked, leaning dangerously over the edge of the cart. She was obviously planning on plucking open his coat to check for herself, but he drew away from her with a tired chuckle, squinting up through the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I certainly hope so. Wet books do not make for easy reading."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau watched as the rest of their group disappeared around the edge of the building in search of the town stable. She sighed, clapping Veth on the shoulder and making a beeline for the tavern. The door opened easily, allowing a wave of warm air to roll over the pair of women. There was a large stone fireplace against the far side of the room, with several large armchairs clustered around it. It wasn’t a particularly large or crowded tavern- in fact, there only seemed to be one customer, huddled in the corner with a large bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to The Thistle Tavern and inn." The voice was as warm as the fire crackling merrily in the hearth. The heavy Zemnian accent drew their attention to the bar, revealing a middle aged woman with a tired smile. Her deep red hair was streaked through with grey and drawn back into a tight ponytail. What caught Beau's attention, however, was not the smile lines creasing her pale face, nor the deep set brown eyes that sparkled in the dim light. It was the large burn scar that peeked out from the collar of her dress and clawed its way up one half of her face, disappearing behind her bangs.  "How can I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need a few rooms for the night." Veth called out, already scampering across the floor to haul herself, still dripping, onto a bar stool. "And hopefully some warm food and ale, before that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you're in luck on both counts. Plenty of vacancies this time of year." The woman chuckled, seemingly amused by Veth’s enthusiasm. "How many rooms were you looking for? Just two?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than that. Our friends are just parking the cart out back." Beau said gruffly.. "At least three rooms. Maybe four, depending on how big they are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two single beds to a standard room, or one double. I can pull a cot out from the back if need be." She hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yasha might take the cot. You know how she sleeps on stormy nights." Veth balancing precariously on her stool, leaned forward to peer over the bar. "What do you have for beer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a few local brews." The barkeep said, hardly seeming phased by the colorful halfling trying to sort through her cups. Veth had started by looking for what was on tap, but had quickly become distracted by the various mugs hidden beneath the bar. They were all sorts of shapes and sizes, as opposed to plain cups, and several of them seemed to have struck her fancy. "You folks seem like adventurers, fancy clothes like that. Can't say I have anything that'll live up to your tastes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd be surprised." Beau snorted, shucking her soaked coat and draping it on a chair by the fire. It would need a good washing after tracking through the mud all day, and Beau took quiet pride in the use she’d gotten from it after stealing it from Avantika. "We're pretty simple people, when we need to be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speak for yourself! I'm a woman of refined taste!" Veth sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I literally watched you drink booze off the floor once." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The barkeep interrupted their brewing argument with a chuckle. She shook her head as they turned to look at her, hands raised in apology. "Ah, I am sorry. We don't get many visitors around these parts. Too far away from the mountain pass. It's good to see some lively faces." She reached beneath the bar, producing two mugs of ale as Beau moved to take her seat beside Veth. "First two on the house. I'll get some hot cider and food going in the back, ja? How many friends did you say you are traveling with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seven of us all together." Beau accepted the mug with a groan of delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, big party. What brings you to our little town?" She leaned her elbows on the bar, obviously curious about the world outside her tavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just passin' through." Veth took a large swig from her cup, seemingly surprised by the taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well, we're happy for the business. I'm Una. Just give me a shout if you need anything, dears." Her smile was lopsided, the burn tugging her mouth down at one side. She disappeared through a swinging door that probably led to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Hey, Nott." Beau frowned, leaning against the bar. Veth made a noncommittal noise, more interested in her drink than her friend. "Nott, c'mon!" She slapped the halfling on the back, causing her to splutter and shriek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! What was that for?!" She scowled, swiping her sleeve over her face to clear up the spilled booze. “S’good beer, don’t make me waste it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said her name was Una. Do we know an Una?" Beau asked, dropping her voice to a mutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uuuh... I don't know, we know a lot of people." Veth shrugged. "Why? She look familiar? Oh! Oh, do you know her from your shady past?" She leaned forward, and for a moment her mischievous grin felt like it should have been filled with jagged Goblin teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau groaned, shoving Veth's face away with one hand. "No! Probably not. I dunno, she just looked familiar is all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Familiar, eh?" Veth hummed thoughtfully, propping her elbow on the bar. "I guess I get what you mean..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Una, Una... I feel like it does ring a bell." Beau pulled one of her feet up onto the stool, leaning back as she thought it over. "Is that a common name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She had a Zemnian accent." Veth pointed out. "Maybe Caleb would know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe? Though it's sort of a mixed bag if Caleb knows who she is." Beau winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, c'mon! She's a barkeep. Can't be that much trouble, can she?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better safe than sorry, right?" Beau drummed her fingers along the top of the bar, taking a sip of her drink as she watched the door to the kitchen. There was a long moment of silence, filled only with the crackling of the fire in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una reappeared a moment later, humming happily. "I just put some biscuits in the oven for you and your friends. I have stew on the stove. Hope that's enough to warm your bones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, stew sounds lovely!" Veth said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, real good. Stew weather, this." Beau nodded, clearing her throat. "I'm Beau by the way, this is Veth. You own the place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. Inherited it a few years back when the owner died." She shook her head, tucking an errant strand of hair behind one ear. Before she could say anything else there was a noise from the corner of the tavern. Beau turned to watch as the man she had noticed earlier lumbered to his feet, placing a coin on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good food, as always.” He grumbled, pulling a hat over his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ermendrud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una bid the man farewell as he disappeared into the rain, seemingly unaware of the shocked looks her two customers were exchanging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he say Ermendrud?" Beau cleared her throat when she realized the question had come out as more of a squeak than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, Una Ermendrud. That’s my name." She frowned, tilting her head to the side. "It's Zemnian."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, we know! We just, uh." Veth glanced up at Beau with wide eyes. It was strange to see the expression on her face, when it would have looked so familiar coming from a panicked goblin. Her eyes were wide and her nostrils flared. Her constantly-fidgeting hands had gone deathly still in her lap. "We just. Knew a guy, is all. With that name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una stared at them for a moment, seemingly caught in surprise. She took a step forward, placing her hands on the bar. "Oh, ah, did you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I mean, it's probably a common name, right? I doubt there's any relation." Because there couldn't be. Caleb had told her his story, told them both what he had done to the woman that Una certainly couldn't be. But... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, her red hair caught the light, and Beau's eyes were drawn to the grisly burn scar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know a Bren? Bren Ermendrud?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bren Aldric Ermendrud." Veth corrected quickly, eyes never straying from the woman. She seemed to sway at their question, grip on the bar tightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew him? You knew my boy?" It was more a gasp than a statement, but the hopeful look shining on her face was too much to ignore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're his mother." It wasn't a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes, I'm... did you go to the Academy with him?" She was smiling now, hands clasped in front of her. "I went there, after the fire, but... There must have been some sort of mistake, you see, because they told me they had never had a student with his name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau, for once in her life, found herself at a loss for words. She shared another glance with Veth, and a moment later Una was talking again. "I'm sorry, this must be so sudden. I didn't mean to startle you! I just… I haven’t talked much about Bren, not lately. It’s been so long..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you... it's just." Beau gestured vaguely to the woman with a grimace. "... Not something we were expecting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I... Well, after the fire, I had to move of course- I hope you didn’t come looking for him, oh that must have been horrible if you did. It really is a small world, to run into some of Bren's friends!" She sighed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's been twelve years since he died, but sometimes I still expect him to come running in through the door with one of his books..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Died?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una's expression softened into something sorrowful, and for a moment Beau regretted the single word. "Yes, there was... there was a fire. Bren and my husband... They didn't make it out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh shit." Veth grimaced, her hands twisting together in her lap at the admission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He, uh, Bren? Bren didn't make it out?" Beau cleared her throat, trying to twist her face into something sympathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una sniffled softly, wiping at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "I woke up in the healer's house, afterward. The house was... it was ashes. No one had seen them escape, and he never turned up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, I just realized our friends are taking a really long time and we should probably check on them, y'know-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though summoned by her words, the door was flung open by Jester, who pranced inside. "Sorry, sorry! I was trying to invite the stable guy to Travelercon!" She tittered, having caught the tail end of Bea’s statement. She ran up to the bar, ignoring the puddle she was dripping onto the hardwood. "Anyways, I was- Oh, why are you crying? Beau, did you make her cry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jessie, we should really step outside. Like, right now." Beau hissed through a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back into this rain? No thank you." Fjord grumbled, leading the rest of their party into the tavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong, Beauregard?" Caleb was shoving wet hair from his face, frowning at Beau's frantic expression. He glanced about the tavern, taking in the hardwood floors and roaring fireplace. If it weren't for the tables cluttered in the small space, it could almost be mistaken for someone's living room. There was even a bookshelf shoved against one wall, teeming with dusty books that called to the wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caleb! I need to talk to you! Outside!" Beau moved to grab him by the arm, but he pulled back with a startled noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beauregard, honestly-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, this is my fault. I'm so sorry," Una called out, "I didn't mean to get so emotional. I'll just go get you your food, you all can relax."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester cooed at the woman, practically climbing over the counter to pat her shoulder. "It's okay!" She said. "It's good to let it out, you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau made one last attempt to bodily drag Caleb from the tavern, but his gaze had already been drawn to the woman behind the bar. His forehead wrinkled with confusion. It seemed to take a moment for him to fully process the sight of the still-sniffling woman, but he gave himself a shake as Beau put her hand on his shoulder. "Ah, my apologies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman finally let out a deep breath, pasting on her lopsided smile as she turned to the rest of the party. "I’m so sorry. My name is Una, welcome to the Thistle Tavern and Inn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau winced as she introduced herself once again, gaze darting to Caleb's face. He had gone deathly still at her name, gaze suddenly distant. She could practically see him disappearing into his own head, as he so often did. Vaguely, she was aware of Caduceus and Yasha introducing themselves, but she only pulled Caleb so he was facing in a different direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had known Caleb for awhile now- traveled with him longer than she had ever planned to, if she was being honest. She knew the way he blamed himself for the things he had done, the way it ate him up inside when he wasn’t focusing on whatever task he’d set for himself. He had been doing so well lately- smiling more, talking freely. She wasn’t sure how he would react to something like this. It would be better if she could at least break it to him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. Hey, look at me." She said, gently tapping at his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's- not. What did she say her name was-?" He whispered, moving as though to peer over his shoulder. Beau grabbed his face, keeping him looking at her. He looked almost frantic in his confusion. As long as she had known him, Caleb had hated to leave a mystery unsolved. This wasn’t the sort of thing he could seek answers for in his books- he only had to turn around to find them, but Beau’s tanned hands gripped him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really think we should go for a quick walk, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beauregard, who is-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Una's voice rose above their whispers, and like a siren call, Caleb jerked to look at her once again. "I'm sure all of you would like to change out of your wet clothes. I can give you the keys to your rooms and I'll have dinner ready for you when you come back down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Caleb was no longer listening. He finally seemed to have noticed the burn scar on the woman's face, and Beau cursed as she watched his brain kick into overdrive. Una was still talking, moving to fish some keys from her pocket, and Caleb swayed away from her. His eyes were glazing over, his breath hitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she expected him to simply go limp like he did after he’d gone a step too far in battle. Or even get sick, the way he had when Veth had screamed at him, blaming him for what had happened to her husband. Instead he reached out, hand grasping at her arm. His nails dug deeply into her exposed skin, as though desperately trying to ground himself in the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That- can't be right..." He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caleb-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, dear?” Una was frowning, now, looking over Yasha’s shoulder to where Caleb was coming apart at the seams. He let out a soft gasp as she spoke, grip on Beau’s arm tightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright, just- we’re just gonna grab some fresh air, okay? We’ll be right back.” She reached out to grip Caleb’s shoulder, realizing that Veth had taken up her usual spot at his other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Entschuldigung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do I know you?” Una stepped forward, coming around the bar to peer at Caleb in the low light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Fjord’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he glanced from the slight woman to their wizard, who seemed halfway to a breakdown. He began to reach for the sword at his belt, pausing only at Veth’s frantic gesturing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I cast Calm Emotion?” Caduceus asked, concern creasing his gentle face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb stepped back as Jester stepped forward, hands flying up as though to protect his face. “No, don’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitte, bitte</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” His words were a gasp as he stumbled backwards, crashing into one of the tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” There was something in Una’s expression that made Beau bite her lip. It was… blatant concern, but something more. Something she couldn’t quite explain. “Please, maybe you should sit down…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mutti, mutti</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” It was a moan that escaped him as he slowly sank to the floor, his hands finding purchase in his hair and yanking it haphazardly from the ponytail he had taken to wearing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Es tut mir leid, Mutti, bitte, bitte</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” His Zemnian trailed off into a pained noise, caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caleb!” Veth moved as though to comfort him, but Beau grabbed her by the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, can you hear us?” It was like her words broke some sort of dam, because suddenly the entire Nein were speaking at once, words layered over each other and drowning out the tortured Zemnian still emanating from the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a single word that stopped them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bren?” It was shaky, and when she turned to look at the woman, Una had one hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were once again filled with tears, but it was Caleb who merely sobbed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began frantically muttering to himself, and instead of the panicked Zemnian Beau had expected, she realized he was attempting to cast Counterspell. “Caleb- Caleb, stop, it isn’t an illusion!” She snapped, watching as the spell fizzled into nothing when it found no resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bren?” Una gently pushed Yasha to the side, taking in the sight of their wizard, hunched on the floor. He looked so much better than he had when Beau first met him. His gaunt cheeks had filled in some, and he’d finally started bathing regularly. He’d even traded in his dingy old coat for some proper clothes. But shaking on the floor with such a haunted look in his eyes, he looked more like a wet cat than the man Beau had come to rely on. “Bren… Bren, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein Schatz</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped to her knees beside him, reaching out to cup his face in shaking hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mutti… How? How?” Caleb’s tears mixed with the rain still dripping from his hair. He leaned into her touch like a freezing man might lean towards the rays of the sun. He just kept repeating the word like a mantra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mein Bren</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Oh, oh, my baby…” She sobbed, pulling him against her, ignoring the cold water that soaked into her own dress. Caleb shook in her embrace, gasping out sobbing breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid….” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beau looked away as Caleb began muttering his apology, over and over. It was a vulnerable moment, and it made her stomach turn to know that their wizard probably wasn’t entirely present in it. It would make him uncomfortable, later, when he realized what they had all witnessed. Jester had tears in her eyes, her hands clasped together in apparent delight. Fjord, however, made eye contact with Beau, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. She simply shook her head, shrugging in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Una asked, stroking one hand through Caleb’s loose hair. “Oh, Bren, I thought I’d lost you… Look at you, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein schatz</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, ma’am, Caleb…” Una glanced up as Veth spoke, wringing her hands in front of herself. “Caleb might not be able to… to answer you, for a bit. He doesn’t do well, when he gets like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una pulled back, cradling Caleb’s face in her hands once more. Sure enough, his gaze was distant and unfocused, though his grip on her sleeves left him white-knuckled. He continued to shake in her grasp, occasionally mumbling an apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- What is wrong with him?” She asked, not unkindly. She stroked her thumbs against his cheekbones, wiping tears away tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been through some shit.” Beau shrugged, distinctly uncomfortable in such an unfamiliar situation. “Zones out on us because of it. Uh, slapping him snaps him out of it. Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to slap him.” Una frowned, turning to look at Veth. “You called him… Caleb, ja? Is… he is my Bren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, yes! Yes, he changed his name, is all.” Veth assured her. Una nodded at the information, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am… uh, not to… break up your moment,” Fjord winced, “but Caleb did tell us his family was… dead. Are you saying you’re his mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” She pressed her cheek to the crown of Caleb’s head, drawing in a shuddering breath. “I… I thought he was dead. I thought he was gone.” Her voice was a murmur. “He must have thought the same thing. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein schatz</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau hated to burst the woman’s bubble- and frankly, she wasn’t sure who out of their group was still in the dark regarding Caleb’s past. Now wasn’t the moment to tell her that her son had been the one to set the fire she had nearly died in. It was better to let her believe it had been an accident that they had run from- evidently in different directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about Caleb’s father?” Jester leaned forward, a hopeful glint in her eyes. Yasha placed a bracing arm on her shoulder, as though to pull her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no… Leofric-”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb gasped, suddenly, like the name was some sort of trigger word. It was a jagged noise, as though he’d been underwater for a time and only just surfaced for air. He pulled back just enough to hold Una’s shoulders, staring into her face. Beau watched his gaze skitter over the scar, guilt and sorrow battling across his expression. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vati</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vati</span>
  </em>
  <span>-?” His words were stilted and confused, as though he was still battling the fog that often clouded his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut off as Una shook her head. “No, no, he- I thought you died, as well, but. But I don’t know. He didn’t make it out. I never found him. I never found either of you.” She said, a desperate laugh bubbling out of her as she cupped his face once more. “Oh, Bren, you look just like him. You’re so grown up- you- where did you go? Where were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is…” Caleb let out a dry, slightly hysterical laugh. “It is something of a long story, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mutti</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“We have time.” She whispered, a watery smile overtaking her face. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein Bren</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we have all the time in the world…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>